The Unseen
by LilManiac
Summary: TRUE fear comes from the things you dont see... please R&R!anything would help... YES! UPDATED! AFTER SOO LONG! READ ON AND BE SCARED HOPEFULLY!
1. What you dont see

**Ok, this is a little something that popped into my head just now. **

**Hope you enjoy… and be prepared… TO BE AFRAID!**

**(_super_ evil laugh) MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

My breath caught in my throat as I heard the curtains rustling in the wind.

Yes, heard.

It was too dark to do anything _but_ hear… and even one wrong move could be deadly now.

Why do I always have to be stupid and take dares?

I heard the curtains flapping, and I froze in my attempt to get out of the room. The lights had just gone out, already a bad sign… and now… and now…

THE DAMN WINDOW WASN'T OPEN!

I knew because there was no wind. Just the curtains.

Then another set of curtains, closer to me, was moving.

And then I heard it.

_comeheredear…_

A whisper?

No! N-n-n-noo… this couldn't be happening to me… it-it-it-it just couldn't!

I tried to call out to the others. Marco… Amanda… heck even _Ax _would have been a great help right now!

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I couldn't even make a sound!

Then… cold air on my neck!

I stood, frozen, not knowing what to do.

I wanted to run… god _damn_ I wanted to run, but… but my legs were frozen on the spot! My knees were jelly… I'd never felt so terrified in my life!

_ionlywantonething……_

Another cold breath on my neck, and something moving my hair away.

I jumped, then spun around to face whatever it was. I didn't even know I was shifting until I felt my nails growing longer…

Yeah. Become a tiger. That would help.

About as good as throwing a stick at a charging elephant.

Whatever it was… oh god… whatever it was it shouldn't be there…

_Nowholdstillitwonthurtmuch…_

That cold was all over me there, even as I stood there, half cat, half me. I was shaking uncontrollably… then I felt something extremely cold in between my shoulder blades.

I sucked in a breath as that area got colder, and colder and…

_OH MY GOD! IT WAS REACHING INSIDE OF MEEE!_

I tried to move but…. but I couldn't! The thing… I couldn't breathe! I couldn't move… I couldn't… couldn't…

_holdstillthiswonttakelong_

Then I knew what it wanted… I knew what it was reaching for…

(Help me! Oh god help me!)

No… it would be too late… they'd never… they couldn't hear me…

_gotit!_

It ripped what it was searching for out of me, and I fell to the ground in a heap. I was slowly loosing consciousness…

(HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING!)

_Too late…_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**HAHA! What is it?**

**Maybe you'll find out… maybe you wont.**

**It all depends on REVIEWS!**

**And… whether I've had chocolate or not… ;)**

**now REVIEW!**

**ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW GET A FREE COOKIE! WHOOPEEE!**


	2. Dare and scare

**Okay, time for the next chappie!**

**Tiamath; you'd be right... to an extent... i wont tell you what extent though... :)**

**LittleMidgett; ah, another satisified (and terrified) customer... ahh, i feel so content...**

**NOOOOT!**

**LET'S DO IT!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

I guess to really understand what was going on, I'll have to go back to where this all started from.

The horror that was now going on all around me… was all started by some stupid idiot.

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked as we walked down the street. Ithiell just laughed at me.

"Mandy, I've got to keep tabs on all my team, don't I?"

"But why drag _us _along?" Robert complained, kicking a rock on the empty street.

"Research" was all he said.

"_What _research?"

Ithiell rolled his human eyes "Just trust me, all right?"

"I am confused as well" Rtaia muttered, shaking her head and looking at Ithiell.

Ithiell just ignored us, leading us down to the local high school where Jade was currently enrolled at. Not to mention four of the Animorphs.

"So… how are we gonna pass ourselves off? As new students? I'm sure if even just one-"

Ithiell cut Robert off "Got that covered. We're home schooled students who want to spend a day at a real school to see what its like. I already phoned it in"

"Ok, but…"

"And one more thing. One of us might have to become the others twin Rob, since the girls already look like sisters"

"Uh…" Robert then got it, and groaned. I got it then too. We were going in as family. Probably all cousins too or something.

Then again, who knew with Ithiell.

We managed to stop in an alley so Robert could shift. It was strange seeing his black curls suddenly straighten out and explode into a bright red colour. He kept his eyes, but other than that he was a complete duplicate of Ithiell's human form.

When he was done, we went to the school, going in the front doors and trying to avoid the kids that were still rushing to class. I saw Robert duck out of the way of someone who almost barrelled into him, then kept walking. Even with a different face, Robert could sure give a nasty glare.

So, we walked on, ducking and dodging people here and there, trying to avoid the teachers anyway, until we heard a noise.

It was a crash, and it came from what I thought was the empty gym.

The four of us shared a look, then raced into the gym.

We saw four boys there, all cornering someone. A fifth was on the floor, something crushed under him.

"HEYA!" Came the cry, then another was knocked back.

Then I saw her. Jade.

And she was furious.

And for as long as I live in this dark house, I'll always remember that face.

"Hey!" Robert yelled out, and the remaining three turned to face us.

Stupid idiots. They came at us!

I braced myself, ready to fight.

Seconds later, one was on the ground, holding his nose. Robert had struck with a fist out, knocking him down.

Ithiell knocked another's feet out from under him, sending him sprawling, breaking his own nose. The last Rtaia and I took out together.

"Ha! Serves ya right for picking on us!" I cried triumphantly. Then I saw Jade.

"Uh, guys…"

"Came to see you. How are ya?" Robert asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Juuust perfect. Can't you tell?"

"Dean!"

My head shot around to see Jake and the others burst through the double doors, all looking at the boy Jade had knocked down. He was just starting to get up.

I looked at Ithiell. He just sighed.

"I called them, okay?"

"Whatever" I watched as Jake and the others strode in to join us, and Jade sidestepped over the other guy, coming to us as well.

"Jade, you ok?" Rachel asked, glaring at the boys.

"Neeeever better. Peeeeerfectly fine" Jade replied as she lengthened her words out.

"I… dare… you"

"What?" We turned to the guy Jake had called Dean.

"I dare you"

"And we'd care why?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of dare?" Jade asked, a dangerous look in her eyes.

He got up, now grinning at her. What kind of idiot would dare someone who had just beaten the crap out of them?

A biiig idiot, I think.

"I dare you, to spend a night in that old, run down, two story house at the end of Barker street"

"What kind of lame ass dare is that?"

My friends turned to look at me.

"Well? It is"

"No-one has been in that house for over ten years. Things happen there. Weird-"

"You mean like you and your five goons making scary noises, and playing pranks?" Rachel asked, folding her arms. Dean shook his head.

"Nope. Never"

(Ten bucks says he'll do it)

Now we all turned to look at Ithiell.

Hey, an alien betting is a very rare thing.

"Fine. We'll take your stupid dare. But just to show you how idiotic you are" Jade sneered at him.

"It's a dare then"

"Wait, I want to make sure he's not going to do anything stupid" Marco stepped in.

"All right. How about the five of us stay outside the entire night. Like camp just outside. Make sure you can see all five of us the entire time"

"Deal then"

"Great. See you at around… say, ten tonight"

"You're on!" Robert snapped.

"What have we gotten ourselves into" Cassie muttered.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

And that is how we ended up here, in this house. Tobias and Ax included.

I can't really remember how we separated, but we did.

I clung to Jake's arm, whimpering as I felt a cold breeze.

"It's all right Amanda. Just… we have to keep calm. That's the trick. And remember, whatever happens, it's probably just Dean and his goons playing pranks on us"

"But… but… but they said…"

"Guys like that lie Amanda"

"R-r-r-r-right" I nodded as we looked around the room, with me clinging tightly to Jake's arm. Then we went back out into the hallway upstairs…

"Oh!" I gasped in terror as I saw something moving in the shadows.

"What?"

"S-s-something just moved! Over there!" I hissed, pointing to the place I'd seen it.

"It's just the shadows" he muttered. Although I felt him tense as well.

Something creaked! I screamed!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Holy crap!" Someone cried, jumping as well "Jeez Amanda, do you have a set of lungs!"

It was Marco.

"Dork" I muttered, shaking even as I tried to calm myself. Marco had a hand over his heart, looking like he was about to faint.

(Help me! Oh god help me!)

That was JADE!

"WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled, knowing it had to be somewhere upstairs. I saw Marco and Jake already starting to morph. They took off down the hall…

(HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING!)

I ran off after them, shifting to a cheetah as I did.

(In here!) I yelled as we passed a room, and I skidded to a stop. I ran back in, seeing Jade on the floor…

Then there was a cold presence, and I shivered again.

(OH MY GOD! JADE!) Marco sped past me, gently picking Jade up in his arms. The second he had come in, that cold presence had vanished. Now I looked at Jade…

(Is she breathing?) Jake asked from beside me. Marco felt under her neck…

(She's… she's so cold… I-I cant tell!)

But I saw her face. Jade's lips were blue. And her face… it had no colour whatsoever.

No…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I am SOOO sorry about the crappy way I got them there! I just couldn't think of anything else!**

**Please review though! Tell me what you think, ok?**


	3. Basement Jitters

**WOW! LOTSA PEOPLE LIKE THIS! YAAAY!**

**Tiamath; hmm, I'm not telling you if she's alive or not! AHAHAHA!**

**GenesisDragon; dude, you're creepy! YOU'RE READING MY MIND! Well, sorta… just read to find out what happens next…. :)**

**Korean Pearl; Well, they're not Animorphs, they're shape shifters. Sorry. And… um… I don't know why! I wanted to get them in there and I didn't know how!**

**See my problem?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Next part comes now! ;)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I held my nose to stop myself from sneezing from all the dust.

"You comin or not?" Rachel asked from a few steps below me.

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" I muttered, clomping down the stairs to catch up to her. She gave me a weird look, then shook her head and we continued down the stairs to the basement.

Yes, the basement. Really friggen scary.

I kicked an old box aside, trying not to sneeze again. There was just so much dust!

"And that Dean guy thought this was scary? pfft! I've seen two-foot aliens that were scarier" I scoffed as we wandered around the basement, occasionally having to move bits and pieces.

"Agreed. Heck, even _Ax_ is scarier than this!" Rachel grabbed a small cord in the fairly dim basement, and suddenly there was… well, slightly more light than there had been.

"Ax is scary?"

Rachel just gave me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"

I moved away from her, going to open an old box in one of the corners. I dug in until I found an old yellowed book. A few pages fell out, and I bent to pick them up.

"What's that?" I heard Rachel ask.

"I dunno. Just found it" I muttered as I picked the papers up and began to read them. It was pages of a girls diary. When she'd just moved into her new house. She spoke about the new school, missing friends… you know, that stuff.

I shoved the pages back in and began to read it a little more. Heck, it was only slightly more interesting than walking around a stupid old house.

"What is it?" Rachel began to read over my shoulder. I simply gave her the loose papers, flipping through the book some more.

Then something caught my eye.

"Hel-lo" I muttered, looking at it more closely.

"What? What is it?" she tried to read over my shoulder again. I shrugged her off.

"Stop that!"

"Then tell me what it is!" she snapped, holding up a fist. I just looked at her, bored.

"I'll tell you if you just put that… weapon…" I grinned "Down"

And I got a vicious glare.

"All right, all right. I'll read it"

"You'd better"

I was almost about to tell her she had no sense of humour, but decided against it. I respected Rachel, a fellow warrior, too much to get on her bad side.

Plus, the basement was too small for a fight right now.

So cleared my throat and looked back down at the page I was reading "Something strange is happening to me here. I keep hearing voices and feeling a cold presence when I'm alone sometimes. I think something is happening to here"

I turned a page and continued to read out loud "March twelfth. I have to get out of this house, but it wont let me. I can't get out! I cant-" I stopped suddenly.

"Can't? Can't what?" Rachel snatched the book from my hands and read it. Then she looked up at me.

"It just stopped. She just… what happened to her?"

I snorted "It's probably those five geeks trying to scare us"

The book was suddenly in my face "This is _not_ a guys writing. _I_ know"

I shoved the book away to look at her "They have girlfriends probably. Even though I _shiver_ at the thought of those-"

"Was that you?"

"Was that me what?"

Rachel suddenly dropped the book, looking terrified at me.

"You…" she suddenly slapped me!

"OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOU SLAPPED MY BUTT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

Now we'd jumped back from each other and were facing one another, wide-eyed. I had _so_ not slapped her butt!

"You know I'm with Tobias!"

"As if I would! I _don't_ drag myself to the point of slapping girls butts! _Especially_ not _yours!_"

Rachel just glared at me. I glared back.

Then I felt something slide over the back of my neck. Almost like fingers…

"Ah!" I cried out, slapping the back of my neck. Whatever it was stopped.

"What? What was it?"

"Probably a bug" I shook my head a little, trying to shake the feeling off.

"Yeah. Right. A bug…" Rachel rolled her eyes, starting to move around the room. I followed her.

"This is just slightly nerve-wracking" she muttered, tapping a wooden box with two of the fingers. Almost like she was knocking.

"Just remember, whatever happens is probably the work of Dean and his gang" I muttered, splitting off and going over to the only spare corner of the room. It was covered with a warn carpet, probably from about fifty years ago.

And then I hit a wooden floor.

"Uhh, Rach?"

"_Now _what?" She said tiredly.

"C'mere for a second"

She sighed angrily, then stomped over and hit the wooden part of the floor.

Thunk!

She stopped "What the…"

"Exactly what I was thinkin"

"Let's move this carpet"

We grabbed the edges and hauled it up. Then, suddenly…

"It's a wooden floor!"

"No duh Einstein"

"Robert! Would you just shut _up!_"

"Make me!" I blurted angrily before I could stop myself.

"THAT'S IT!" Her hands were suddenly around my throat. I fought back, and we somehow landed on the floor.

She placed her legs on either side of my hips, strangling the life out of me. I returned the favour, grunting as I tried to knock her off. It wasn't working too well.

_Creee…_

We stopped, looking at each other.

_Ccre-e-e-e-…_

"Oh this can't be good" she muttered. I barely heard her, looking at the thing that was hovering-

_CRACK! CRASSHHH!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry! I thought it'd be scarier! **

**Next time though! I promise!**


	4. The face

**All right, let's see what I can do with this:)**

**Hopefully it'll be SCARY!**

**The Fish and Traycon3; THANKYOU! I'll remember that dude(s)!**

**GenesisDragon; thanks! Yes, you ARE creepy! Terrifying! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ithiell**

I crossed my arms, looking up at the attic ceiling.

I hated being human in a dark house. Thankfully, Cassie had found the lights up here, and now her, Ax and I were wandering around the attic, searching around through the total of four boxes and other bits and pieces scattered everywhere.

Cassie kicked an old doll out of the way, making it squeak.

"I do not understand-and… meaning-ing-ngah… of this night" Ax muttered, sitting on a box in the corner. I guess he felt similarly to the way I was feeling.

Tobias and Rtaia were supposedly watching the guys outside. I don't know for how long though. And if those five guys didn't have a few other friends that were going to try and scare us.

"It was a dare Ax. And according to Amanda" Cassie gave me a look, and I returned it "Jade isn't one to back away from a dare"

_Creaa…_

I looked down. The floor was creaking underneath my feet from my weight. I sighed, then walked over to where Ax was sitting, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Neither does Robert. Those two together are like a hurricane. When they actually _work_ together that is" I sighed, rubbing my left temple. I'd only intended to check on Jade, and see if my blood in her system was effecting her in any way (something I did regularly in case it was). I never thought it would get as far as being dared to spend a night in a stupid old house.

"And how often do they do that?" Cassie said blandly, sifting through one of the boxes, pulling out something covered in what looked like dirt. It looked like a toy.

"Not very often" I snorted, moving away from the wall and going over to her…

And I stopped.

"Cass?"

"Huh?"

"What the heck is that?" I pointed to the wall. There… there was a face there…

Cassie looked up at me, then over to where I was pointing…

"Oh crap!" she bolted up, almost running into me as she did. I steadied her, barely taking my eyes off the face of the woman that was there…

"What is it? What is the matter!" Ax came over to us. Then he saw the face too.

"Are they trying to… scare us?"

"No idea Ax" Cassie whispered, her eyes as big as dinner plates as she stared at the face. I stared too, trying to tell if it was a projection or not. Also trying to keep my heart rate from rising. This could just _not_ be real!

After a few seconds the face on the wall began to fade… and my heart jumped to my throat. Then it was gone, leaving all of us just standing there.

"What the-"

(ITHELL! GET DOWN HERE NOW!) Jake roared in my head, making me jump. Cassie and I shared a look, then bolted for the attic stairs. I got there first, kicking them and making them slide down, then bolting down them.

I turned around to find Ax right behind me, then looked up to see Cassie was still up there. She looked like she was limping…

"Are you ok?"

"Sure. Tripped on that stupid doll"

I helped her down, then piggybacked her to where I thought Jake's voice had come from.

Then I saw the scene.

Amanda and Jake were in animal forms, and Marco was holding a very pale Jade closely. He was human, and his tears told me at least half of the story.

"What is it? What happened to her?" I asked, my heart thudding in my ears.

(We don't know. We heard her crying for help and then… nothing) Amanda said, looking terrified. I gave her a nod, and she shifted back, coming over to me. Ax helped Cassie, and I wrapped Amanda up in my arms. She started to cry quietly.

"She looks cold" Cassie said gently, and I saw Ax helping her over to where Jade and Marco were. I watched as she took off her jacket, putting it around Jade, with Marco helping her.

"She's so cold… please don't let her be dead…" Marco rocked on the floor with her, suddenly making it all the more real.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know"

"Why was she not with someone?"

"She was! It's just… I lost her when…"

"How? How did this…"

"Dean" I snarled suddenly, breaking through their panicked voices. I was more mad than I think I'd ever been in my life!

"Dean?" Amanda looked up at me. She had pulled away to go help Cassie and Marco.

"Yes. And now he'll _pay_" I spun on my heel and bolted out of the room, then down the hallway towards the stairs.

I may have been human, but that didn't mean I couldn't do some serious damage to this-

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the floor underneath me suddenly collapsed and I fell through. I hit the bottom floor, facefirst.

I tried to move, then realised my leg and nose were broken. I pinched my nose, then looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around. Then, I shifted back to my normal form.

Once whole, I got up and took another look around. I think I was in the downstairs study. I saw a table and a chair… some books on a book shelf…

_Neverleave…_

My head shot around, and…

And then I saw the face. The woman's face. And then…

Another face behind it. I knew that face…

"Diablo…" I hissed.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaa…_came the deep voice from the second face behind the woman. The woman's face turned terrified, then began to scream.

I covered my ears, my head feeling like it was about to split open from the pitch of the scream.

"STOP IT! STOP SCREAAMING!" I yelled, feeling the blood start to seep from my ears. She was so loud!

_Neverleave…forever…_

That voice again… it felt like it was inside of me!

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

The screaming wouldn't stop!

Then I felt something touch my feet and the tip of my tail, and I looked down to see something like tar. I tried to kick it away, but it continued to puddle at my legs, pulling me down. I tried to move, but the tar moved too fast! It was devouring me!

"NO! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed, but I barely heard myself from the screaming face on the wall.

I kept tying, but it was no use! I tried to shift… nothing!

Before I knew it I was swallowing tar. And then…

Blackness.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Again, I thought it was gonna be scarier!**

**Damn! Blame my hectic life right now!**

**Tell me watcha think, k?**


	5. Dangerous Darkness

**What to do… what to do… **

**I know! Respond to reviews! YEAH!**

**The NiGHt LoRd88; Well, you don't know. Is she? Isn't she? Haha! You might never know… I am so mean…**

**krazi little aus; ooh! You're all a shiver, hey? AND ROCK ON WITH YOUR STORY! YEAH!**

**LittleMidgett; um… yeah. Floors and doors and off chairs… and just plain falling! hehe! LOVE falling… and yes, poor, poor Ithiell… what shall happen to him…(hint hint other people!)**

**Tiamath; um… maybe… :) Then again maybe I've watched both versions as well as some super freaky other movies! YEAH! NOW IM READY FOR THIS CHAPTER! WHOOOPEEE! And what's a Boggart? **

**WHOOP-LA! NEW ONE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Rtaia**

"This sucks" Tobias muttered from his place beside the first of two windows in the front entrance. I was at the second, in my human form, and turned to look at him.

"Sucks? What do you mean?" I asked politely. He just sighed and shook his head. Above us, the dim lights flickered, going out for a few seconds before retuning to their usual weak glow.

"I think there's a storm coming. Either that or the generator that fuels those lights are running out. Damn" He looked outside, where the five boys whom had harassed Jade were out on the lawn, and in their 'sleeping bags'. Although, I believed that resting for such periods of time in what seemed to be a 'bag' was not very appropriate for-

"Still out there" Tobias snickered "I hope they get drenched"

I was about to ask what he meant, but then decided against it. It would be meaningless to ask him again, as he would simply not answer me.

I turned to look outside again, seeing flashes of light far off.

"You are correct. I estimate that the storm will reach us in approximately seventeen of your earth minutes"

Tobias snorted "I think you and Ax were made for each other sometimes"

_Ch-ch-clink!_

We both looked up to see the light had finally gone out. This made me quite uneasy.

"That can't be good" Tobias said.

"Agreed"

"I think… I think I'm going to demorph. Those guys can't see inside, it's too dark"

"Yes. I shall to. I am very uneasy with the state of the lighting and this body. It is…"

Tobias smiled at me "I know what you mean"

He began to demorph, as I focused on my own body and shifted back. I felt the changes begin, my body already calming from knowing I was going to be in my own form soon.

Yet, as my ears began to change, I instinctively stopped.

(Rtaia? What's wrong?) Tobias asked, and I opened my half-formed eyes to look at him. I quickly closed them again, feeling very lightheaded.

"I am… I am hearing something strange. I do not know what it is yet, but I am seemingly picking it up from my Chanaiben ears, and not my human ones"

(Well, shift back all the way and see what it is)

I nodded "I shall try"

I focused again and the change came more quickly this time. My feet… my tail… my human torso melted into my own one…

And then, finally, I shifted my own ears back.

And cried out from the sound that was coming from them. I covered my ears, but that did little to muffle the Chanaiben scream I was hearing.

(Rtaia? RTAIA! What's wrong! What is it!)

"It is… a Chanaiben cry! Oh my… make it stop! Please! Oh _PIA!_ Make it STOP!" I cried, finding I couldn't take the pain and fear behind that scream…

And then, there was silence. I looked up, and around to see Tobias on the floor near me. I held out an arm and he hopped on to it.

(What was it? And…)

"It was a Chanaiben cry. And it simply stopped. Yet… it could only be from one Chanaiben I know. This way!" I cried, running along. Tobias soon took flight, flying ahead of me.

(This way?)

"No. It was from here!" I bolted over to where a faded wooden door was blocking my way.

(Hang on, maybe I should call Jake and-)

"No time!" I turned, drew my tail back, then put all the force I could into it and smashing the door with all my might. It exploded into pieces!

(Okay, you're persistent, aren't you?)

I glanced at him, before going into the room where I had heard the shrill cry.

It seemed to be a study area. As I looked around there seemed to be a table, some book shelves, and a chair. Other than that, the small roomed seemed…

Wait a moment!

I froze, sniffing the air. I moved my head to try and pinpoint it, keeping my eyes keen on the darkness around me.

(What is it?) Tobias asked, hawk-walking into the room beside me.

"I smell Chanaiben blood. Faint traces, but still… it is here" I moved over to a spot on the floor, sniffing. Yes, it came from here.

(Chanaiben? That's it! I'm calling the others!)

"Just one moment please" I got down on all fours, sniffing the ground, and picking up something else in my sensitive nose.

"It is… it is a strange substance that almost smells like the _Hidaba_ pits back at home"

(It's tar. It smells like tar) Tobias, now a wolf, was suddenly beside me.

"Now what shall we do?"

(Um… call Jake and maybe Ith-)

"The blood came from Ithiell, so I highly doubt…" my voice caught in my throat, the thought of a fellow Chanaiben who was close to me, now could possibly be…

My ears pricked up. I had just heard something!

(Did you…)

"Yes" I whispered, growling a little.

_Tooclose…don'tneedyou…_

I tensed, and out of the corner of my eye saw Tobias's fur bristling.

_Byebyebirdie…_

I heard a skittering, and turned to see something emerging from out under the desk. Red eyes glared at me and strange sounds emanated from this being…

Then, came many others…

(Rats! RUN!) Tobias screamed, bolting out of the room. I turned and soon followed, being faster on all fours than I was on my two feet.

We ran for the door…

(Crap! The others!) Tobias skidded to a stop, but was soon enveloped by these oversized rodents. There had to be thousands!

"Tobias!" I yelled, skidding to a stop and turning to help him. I leapt over the ones that were trying to get to me, batting away the ones attacking him with my tail. I bared my teeth, bringing my claws and jaws into the fight, and swatting them away with my tail when I could.

I snapped up a rodent, chomping down and killing it in an instant, then tossing it away and going for another one.

Tobias too, was doing all he could in the morph he was in. His speed and jaws were his biggest advantage here… yet, he did not have claws…

"AHHH!" I yelped as one bit the back of my neck. I grabbed it and threw it away.

_Imnotdoneyet…_

Suddenly, I felt something sting my tail. I screamed, whipping it up. I then saw eight legs…

(TARANTULAS! OH FUCKING GREAT!) Tobias soon began to scream for help from the others.

I was soon overwhelmed by the rats and tarantulas, feeling more stings and bites on me than I had ever felt before. And the spider stings were making me feel weak…

I batted them away, fighting on anyway…

(I… I can't… I'm to…) Tobias dropped beside me, and soon the creatures swarmed him!

"NO!" I positioned myself over him, fighting on in spite feeling myself slipping faster now. I whacked away the creatures with my tail and swiped them with my claws… biting with my teeth…

But they just kept coming…

And soon I knew nothing but blackness…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ah, the joy of torturing my characters… :)**

**And I beg of you, please review! I really want to know what you think of this story! And each review helps!**

**THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT! ;)**


	6. Hooded Shadows

**AAHAHAA! REVIEWS! YUM YUUUUUMMMMAH!**

**LittleMidgett; nooooobooooooddddaaayyy knows! Not even me! Much freakier that way! And thankyou for the treats! Yum yum!**

**krazi little aus; ah, too late there dude! YOURE ALREADY NUTS! JUST LIKE MEEEEE! Hehee!**

**Tiamath; oh, THAT! I KNOW THAT! I just didn't know what the name of it was... cause I only watched the movies and read like…two books dude! Hehe! Sorry if I'm not toootally into it like you are… duuuude… where's my alien?**

**Ithiell; here! **

**Me; good boy! SIT!**

**Ithiell; woof… **

**Me; hehe! Gotta love him… **

**GenesisDragon; _YOU'RE_ BEGGING _ME_! OMIGOSH! WHAT A SHOCKA! Well, all right... if you say so… (chuckles, then pats Ithiell on the head) want to pat my mini-dragon? He's tame… ;P**

**sexy; um… whoever you are, I hate to break this to ya but… that wasn't Jake. T'was MY character dude…**

**Oh, maybe I should make a disclaimer; Jade, Amanda, Ithiell, Robert, Rtaia are MINE! They belong to MEEE! And so do all the races I make up as well as the Chanaibens… so if you use them without my permission… well, I'll sick my pet dragon on you all! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Ok, time for more PAIN! AHAHAHAHA! Oh I am so evil…**

**Oh, and a language warning for this chapter… just in case… :)**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Robert**

When I slowly opened my eyes, I realised it was dark… and I hurt… and there was something laying on top of me, squashing me.

It suddenly snapped what happened, and I rolled Rachel angrily off me, getting up and looking above us, where the dim light of the basement slightly washed down to us. I saw where we'd fallen through; it was wood alright, but it was seriously old and worn.

I cracked my back, then looking around where we'd fallen…

And jumped, instantly alert.

People! In the shadows! All around us!

It took me a few seconds to realise these 'people' were a little too still to be real. I turned my head to see the half-face of one of them.

"Shit!" I hissed "Goddamn fucking dummy!"

"Hmm" I heard Rachel moan, then went to go help her up. She shrugged my hand off when she was up, then jumped when she saw what I'd just seen, looking at me a little worriedly.

"Stupid store dummies" I told her, looking around in the eerie darkness. There seemed to be a light coming from somewhere, illuminating the dummies from behind, but not enough to see actual features. The light was dim too, but it was better than complete darkness.

"The correct term is mannequins" Rachel bluntly corrected me. I turned to her, gritting my teeth.

"Look, if you want to fucking fight, then-"

"Shit! What was that?"

"What was what?" I looked around, seeing nothing but those stupid dummies. Suddenly I felt a whack at the back of my head.

"OWW! FUCKING STOP IT!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU GOT US-"

"ME? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT WITH STRANGLING ME!"

"Well you-"

I suddenly froze. Something… something happened…

I looked up to see the light from the lightbulb in the basement flicking back and forth, like someone had knocked it.

"Shh!" I hissed, clamping my hand over her mouth and pointing up at the light. She shut up as well when she saw what I was pointing at. Although, she shoved my hand away. I gave her a quick glare, then looked up and listened as well as I could.

It wasn't one of the others. I knew. They'd call out if we weren't here.

Not to mention when they saw the big giant hole in the floor, which they could most likely see if they were close to the light.

But it wasn't. I wasn't even sure what it _was_.

And after that cold presence before… it could be anything…

I looked at Rachel, and she looked at me. I mouthed 'hide' and pointed into the many plastic bodies around us. She nodded, and disappeared out of the light. I quickly did the same, trying my best to stop myself from panicking as I saw the shadow of something up in the basement.

Let me just say that it was hard to keep from panicking at that moment. Especially when something grabbed my arm and I let out a choked gasp. My head shot around to see Rachel press a finger to her lips, looking at me fiercely in the dim orange lights. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming blue murder at her, turning to look back up at the hole in the floor.

As far as I could tell, I couldn't see anything else up there. And that terrified me more than what I'd just seen. Where was it? Or better yet, _what_ was it?

I slowly moved further into the darkness, taking Rachel with me. We backed up, until I hit something.

I spun around, freaking when I saw a face.

The face of a bloody DUMMY!

"Fucking hell!" I hissed as quietly as I could giving the damn thing a kick for good measure. It started to tip, but Rachel caught it in time, glaring at me. I just glared back, then heard…

THUNK!

"What was that?" Rachel hissed.

"I don't know. It came from near where we fell" I hissed back, grabbing her arms and dragging her further into the darkness with me, away from the strange orange light down here. Whatever it was, I could tell it wasn't friendly.

Call it intuition or whatever, I just knew I didn't want to tangle with that, and if I did, I'd be turned into fish food.

I looked around, seeing if I could find something or somewhere we could-

Something moved! ONE OF THE DUMMIES MOVED!

No… it wasn't a dummy… it was… something else…

It had a hood, and it moved fast.

Seconds later it disappeared, and I looked frantically around for it.

GONE!

OH CRAP!

"Rachel!" I hissed in her ear "We're not alone down here!"

"You… you saw it too?" she asked, looking at me. She almost looked scared.

Good for her. About time she showed it.

"Uh-yeah. I did. C'mon, let's try and find a way out of here" I took her hand and carefully led her through the rows of dummies, all the while keeping a lookout for that hooded figure and praying that my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

God did I pray. And I wasn't even religious!

"Over there!" Rachel cried, and I spun around and saw a flash of what I'd seen before.

"Oh fuck! We gotta get outta here!" I cried, sick of whispering, not caring if Rachel thought I was a wuss or not. We had to _move!_

I ran, finding a wall and making my way along it, holding Rachel's hand as tight as I could. Good thing was, she was returning the pressure.

Then we reached a corner! I turned!

And coming from us from all the way from the other end of the room, moving bloody fast, was the hooded figure!

It was shuffling, the rags at the bottom of the cloak showing me hideous feet. And… it had claws!

"Back!" I yelled.

"No use!" Rachel cried, and when I looked I saw another one! From the direction we'd just come from!

"Shiest!" We backed up into the wall, looking for another way out…

"Robert! I've found something!" Rachel suddenly let go, turning and crouching. I barely heard her. My back was pressed into the wall so hard it hurt, and the sight of these things gaining on us had me paralysed with fear.

Wouldn't you?

"Robert! Help me!"

I couldn't move! I could barely breathe!

"ROBERT! IM THROUGH!"

I felt her move away from me, to a place that what seemed to me was impossible, unless…

Unless she'd found a hole in the wall!

I gulped. Shit! They were close!

"ROBERT! MOVE!" I felt her grab my arm, which knocked me out of my trance, and I let her lead me through the hole in the wall she'd made, just before I felt the air of one of those things claws grab at me.

"That was too close!" I cried, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"What the heck _where_ those things!" Rachel cried as she and I crawled quickly through the place she'd found.

"Fucked if I know" I panted, my heart thudding my ears and knowing we were still far from safe.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**This even scared ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Please review, and tell me if I scared you too. I scared ME!**

**(running and hiding) don't let them get me! AHHHHH!**


	7. Girl

**Well, I might not be able to post this right away, but I'm still gonna write!**

**Bah! Down with it all!**

**Ok, I'll respond to reviews, then, hopefully, get onto the creepiness! YAAAY!**

**LittleMidgett; I SCARED ME TOO! BAH! But hopefully I'll be able to continue now… unless it goes all dark again…. AHHH! THE SUNS SETTING!**

**GenesisDragon; Ah, you may never know! Hehe… grampa… ;p**

**krazi little aus; if you're not so good with scary stories, why the heck are ya still readin this then! BAH! Kidding! I like to scare the unscarable… :)**

**karone-sakura; we'll see shall we? MOVING ONWARDS!**

**Traycon3; Wow, really? Bravo to you too! **

**gpshaw; aww, thankyou! I've never been called a genius before! Hehe! And take your time with Chaos, hopefully someone who reads this (cough-hint-cough) will read end up reading it as well (cough cough! Hint-cough!)**

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to GenesisDragon for giving me an absolutely WICKED idea! Keep writing MR HORROR!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

I went to the door as Ithiell left, but Cassie stopped me.

"He'll be ok" she said softly.

"But Dean won't… if he's… to her…" Marco stopped, gritting his teeth. He hadn't let go of Jade ever since we found her.

"I don't care… I'm going after him" I seethed, my heart pounding at the thought of my best friend in the world being… because they…

"Hang on. Ax?"

"What would you like me to do, Prince Jake?"

"Demorph. I've got a feeling that Dean didn't do this"

Cassie, Marco and I just looked at him.

"Say what? What do you mean!" I snapped, balling my hands into fists and glaring at him. He just looked back at me.

"I mean they might be bullies, but I don't think even those guys would kill someone. Beat them up, sure, but not… not this…" he indicated to the pale form of my friend. Jade looked so… she was so…

"Bull" Marco muttered, standing up with her in his arms. Cassie just looked shocked.

"I think you're right Jake. But… if that's true… it means there is someone else in this house"

It hit me then too. Could… could it be…

(HELP! JAKE! AX! CASSIE! ANYONE HEEELP UUSSSSS!) We all jumped when we heard Tobias screaming in our heads, nearly splitting our eardrums. I rubbed just under my ear, feeling the pain from his voice in my head.

"Shit! They're in trouble!" Jake snapped, running out the door, making the rest of us follow. Marco still had Jade in his arms, and Ax was now fully Andalite.

Jake suddenly stopped in the hallway, making us all skid to a stop behind him. He breathed out… and I saw it!

I huffed out, realising suddenly that it was colder than it should have been in the hallway.

"What… why is it so cold?" I breathed, watching as Cassie, Marco and even Ax realised something was wrong.

"I-I-I wish I knew" Jake muttered, then I felt something behind us. I turned, looking behind Ax and Marco to see a white… _something_… disappear into the wall. Immediately I tensed, knowing whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

"Oh… fuck" I whispered, my breath coming out shakily.

"What? Amanda, what'd you see?" Cassie said, and I felt her hand on my arm. I pointed a shaky finger, then we all jumped as we heard…

We heard giggling. Then… it sounded like a child giggling!

It wasn't an innocent giggle. Yeah, it was playful, but… but in no way did it sound like an innocent child.

Another giggle, this time sounding a little older. And… then it turned into a laugh.

"Everyone! Be on guard! If you see anything be ready to morph!" Jake snapped as we all somehow formed a little circle, all facing outwards. My nose and ears were beginning to freeze in the cold.

(Watch out! Get against the walls!) Ax suddenly cried, and seconds later I was against the wall, seeing the others had done the same. Ax's hand was on my arm, and I watched as something small and round rolled past us all.

It was a ball! But… it was black…

"Look!" Marco hissed, and my head shot up to where the ball was going. There was a little girl in what looked like a white party dress, with frilly little socks and fancy little shoes. Her hair covered her face, and was fully white. She giggled, leaning down to pick up the black ball that was coming towards her.

She picked it up, giggling. Then we watched… as she disappeared into the wall!

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, and seconds later Ax's hand was clamped over my mouth.

(Shh! We don't know where that ball came from!)

_One two, into the blue. Three four, dead on the floor. Five, six…_suddenly the voice turned into a mischievous giggle again. The child's voice… that was somehow so full of cruelty and menace…

"RUN!" Cassie screamed, and when I saw what she was looking at I froze in horror.

It was like a black void… and it was making its way down the hall!

It seemed to envelope the walls and floor, spreading like a disease towards us.

"COME ON! MOVE IT!" Jake screamed, grabbing Cassie and running. As much as I wanted to comply, I couldn't… I was frozen in place…

(Amanda! Come on!) I felt Ax tug on my arm, and when I still didn't move he pulled me along using his muscled tail.

"Marco!" I cried, watching as he turned, balancing Jade in his arms, and running as well. I ran, feeling like my legs were made of jelly, the only thing keeping me moving was Ax.

"Ahhh!" A scream, and we all turned back to…

Marco was falling! Gripping Jade, he tried to climb out of the black void. But… it was spreading…

"DROP HER MARCO! COME ON!" Jake yelled, as panicked as the rest of us.

"No! Ahhhh!"

"Marco!" I screamed, trying to run back to help him but Ax stopped me.

"LEMME GO! HE NEEDS ME!"

(Amanda, he…)

I fought Ax, watching in horror as the black void sucked him and Jade down. And… I had just… I couldn't…

"All right! Run for it!" Jake snapped, and I turned to see him grab a shocked Cassie and run, tears brimming in his eyes.

(Amanda, hop on my back!) Ax cried, and in spite my absolute shock I somehow managed to climb on, holding his shoulders as he bolted down the hall. I saw Jake and Cassie disappear at the end of the stairs, and Ax followed. I dug my face into his back, trying hard not to cry for them.

I looked back as Ax took the stairs, seeing the black void stop suddenly, receding back to wherever it came from. Ax and I hit the bottom of the stairs hard, and he skidded to the door where Cassie and Jake were, trying to open it.

"It… it's locked! Ax, break it down!"

"DEAN! DEAN LET US OUT!" Cassie screeched, slamming her fists on the window. Jake moved out of the way as Ax struck the door. But…

Ax yanked his tail back, and we watched as something simular to the black void overed the entire door. We all just stared, open-mouthed.

"Move Cassie!" Jake suddenly appeared with a chair, throwing it straight at the window. It bounced back, knocking him and Cassie back onto the floor.

_Neverleave…_

A whispered voice! But… different… so much more different to the child's voice…

"Let us out!" Cassie was pounding on the window again. Jake yanked her back just before the black void covered the windows, shutting out our only escape.

"This way!" Jake ran into a sitting area, and we all stopped for a minute to catch our breath. I was so messed up… this… what the hell was going on!

I got off Ax, holding onto him for support as I made my way towards the others.

"Jake, what… what now?" I whispered.

"I… I don't know. We… we have to find a way out…" I saw tears spilling down his cheeks silently, still holding Cassie's arms. Marco… Jade… they were gone…

(Where are the others?) Ax asked shakily. This seemed to wake Jake up a little, and he dropped Cassie's arms to turn and look at us.

"We… we have to get the others and get out of here. Cassie and I will find Robert and Rachel, you guys can find the others. They gotta be somewhere around here…" he walked away, with Cassie hurriedly grabbing onto his arm and walking away.

I looked at Ax "Let's go. I'll start in the dining room. You go into the kitchen"

(But I do not think it is wise to-)

"JUST DO IT AX!" I screamed, walking out into the entranceway, looking at the now clear windows and somehow knowing that if we tried to get out again, the same thing would happen.

Ax clopped out beside me, then walked with me into the dinning room. Thankfully, it was still dimly lit enough for us to see.

Ax went into the adjoining kitchen, and I just stood there, looking around. The dining table was directly in the middle of the fairly large room, and antique chairs were cluttered around it.

There was a wall unit filled with what looked like very expensive plates and mugs, we well as this and that. There was an old runner on the table, and a very pretty dark blue vase with dead flowers in it. It just didn't look right….

Under almost the whole floor, there was a worn mat with strange designs. I could only make out the red outlining of it. The rest was too old and worn.

Soon, hot tears joined it on the floor. My friends were gone….

_Imnotdone…_

Suddenly, before my eyes, I saw a hand literally reach out of the carpet, grabbing my ankle tight!

"AHH! NOO!" I tried to yank my foot from its grasp, but it was no use. I hit the floor with a thump, trying to get the… the literally rotting hand away from my ankle. But… its grip was so strong!

_Notsofastgirly…_

All of a sudden it was dragging me across the floor, and then I felt myself flying, hitting the wall unit, hearing and feeling the crash of the things behind me. I hit the floor, feeling pain shoot through every inch of my body.

I struggled to get up, but my body wouldn't respond. My ribs felt like they had been shattered. I managed to get to my hands and knees, coughing and just wanting the pain to go away.

Then… I heard the giggling again…

My head shot up to see the girl. Only… she had black hair this time… and it looked like it hadn't been washed in months. It still covered her face as her head was tilted to the side. All I saw was one eye… opening wide…

She giggled again. Then…

Her eye fell out of the socket!

I screamed!

The light above me began to flicker!

_Please… don't let it go out…_

Then… she was suddenly completely different. She looked like… pre-teen… dressed in something that I couldn't place an era to.

Her giggle turned into a full blown laugh. But it wasn't a nice one. It was cruel and full of menace. Her hair… it seemed to fall off in clumps! And… and then her arm dropped off!

She was literally rotting before my eyes!

I had enough when I saw her jaw… still with skin and muscles… fall off and hit the floor inches from where I was. And she was still laughing!

"AAAAAAAAXXXX!" I screamed, scrabbling up and running into the kitchen. I somehow managed to slam into him as he was running as well, making my whole body hurt and…

And seeing he looked more terrified than I'd ever known Ax to be. He was shaking…

"A-Ax?" My lower lip trembled in fear.

(We have to find another way out) he whispered. Then… I finally saw…

A hooded figure! Coming towards us painfully slow…

I spun. The girl had followed me!

Bits of skin and muscle were literally falling off her face!

_Two more for the house…_ came a whisper, this time seemingly from the hooded figure. I grabbed onto Ax around the waist, digging my head into his chest and holding him tight. He returned the pressure, still shaking.

So this was it… we were… not going to…

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**There ya have it! Hope I freaked you all out enough!**

**V; MUUUMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me; Muahahaha! He's too easy…**

**Oh, and that dining room bit was inspired by a dream I had actually… very freaky… (shivers)**

**NOW REVIEW! OR I'LL SICK V ON YOU!**

**V; NOOOO! I'M TOO SCAAAAAAARED!**

**Me; wimp…**


	8. Not so Innocent

**Sorry it's been so long guys!**

**I've been totally _stuck _with this story!**

**Hopefully I can make it up to you all now!**

**Reviews! **

**Gpshaw; yup! That's the whole deedly doo! **

**LittleMidgett; really Midg, it's not _that_ scary, is it? I mean… ah ferget it!**

**karone-sakura; YES! I RETURNETH! **

**Night Lord 88; glad ya like it! hopefully if I'm in the swing I think I'm in, there shall be MORE CREEPYNESS!**

**Genesis Dragon; well duh! That was my plan from the beginning! MUAHAHAHAA! I AM THE SUPER EVIL LUNATIC PERSON WHO KILLS PEEOPLLEEEE! WHEEE!**

**krazi little aus; hey, good idea! Actually, I'm still deciding who else should die now… so it might be, it might not be. **

**Tuesday Palmer; thanks for reading! Um… hope u get time to read the rest!**

**Tiamath; duh dude! Its MY story! WHEEEEE!**

**( )- whoever you are, I'd probably do that too! Yay! Thanks for reading!**

**Superactiveuberfreak; sorry if I spelt your name wrong… its kinda long. But yeah… deciding to knock him off was a really tough decision… BUT I DID IT ANYWAY! MUAHAHAHAA! And thanks for readin!**

**Sheesh… who knew something so scary could be so popular! AHHH! ON WITH IT THEN!**

_**-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

We ended crawling out, and into a very long, and very dark corridor.

"Where _are _we?" Rachel wondered as we just picked a direction and started walking.

"My guess is as good as yours" I muttered as I followed her. _And as long as it gets us away from those hooded guys, I don't care._

The only light we could see was generated from these green glowing sticks, placed along the length of the passage. The rest… the rest was just pitch black.

"How did we get ourselves into this?" I grumbled, stopping and looking back down the other way.

"Because we're all idiots. Here, take my hand. I really don't want us to get separated" I turned, barely seeing the outline of her hand in the eerie green light.

"Robert?"

"S-sure. Let's just find a way outta here" I muttered, taking her hand and letting her lead the way. My heart was still racing, and I was more terrified than I'd ever been in my entire life.

"I… I think I see something up ahead"

My head shot up from watching my step to see she was right. A small rectangle of light lit up a part of the corridor.

"Yeah but… what is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's go see" she quickened her pace, and I had to do the same to keep up with her. Each step though… I only felt dread, not hope.

I let go of Rachel's hand as we reached it, being able to see just fine now, watching as Rachel poked her head around the corner. Then her eyes widened.

"Robert! Come look at this!"

"What?" I asked, going and daring to take a peek into whatever it was myself.

It was… a small room. It had a bed, a table… blankets… and other bits and pieces.

"Someone… _lives_ down here?" I wondered in utter shock.

"I… I guess so. Look… look at the candles!"

So, that was what had been casting the light out into the corridor. They were everywhere… and there were so many of them… well, it looked like a prayer room or something.

"What the-AHHH!" Something had moved!

I reeled back, yanking Rachel back with me as it moved again!

It was under the blankets!

"He-hellooo?" Rachel called in a shaky voice. I would have hit her if I hadn't been so scared.

Hey, you try and be in my shoes. You'd be righty freakin out by now as well!

"Uh… hello?" Came the young voice, and I relaxed about a hair. Then the blankets were pulled back… to reveal a young boy of about eight or so. His clothes were torn and grubby, and his hair looked greasy.

He looked at us with dark green eyes, his face scared and confused.

"Who… who are you?"

"Uhm… my name is Rachel, and this is Robert. How… how did you… I mean, what's your name?" she asked gently stepping forward and into the room. I reluctantly followed.

"Timothy" he said, getting up, still looking at us strangely.

"Hey there Timothy. How did you get down here?" she stopped a few feet away, kneeling down to his level.

"The… this house wouldn't let me go. I… I escaped, but… only to here. I've been living down here ever since"

"How long is that?" I asked him, and he looked almost innocently up at me. He was… surprisingly… missing a few teeth too.

He shrugged "I don't know. And… if I leave for good… they said they'd kill my puppy"

Suddenly we heard a sharp yelping, and Timothy tensed.

"It's okay boy!" he yelled "I'm still here! I won't leave you!"

"I… I think…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him to screw the dog, just run like hell and not come back. After all, this was a child, and he wouldn't understand it.

Instead… "Timothy, did you say… leave for good?"

He nodded.

"Then is there a way out of here then? I mean… out into the street or something?"

Again, he nodded. Then I guess it hit Rachel.

"Timothy, can you show us the way there?"

He nodded "All right, but… you gotta run or it'll know I'm helping you"

"Okay then" I agreed, sharing a look with Rachel. We had to get out of here… and we both knew we couldn't leave this boy to fend for himself, no matter what he thought.

He led us down the corridor, where we were going originally, fast walking as he did.

"How much further?" I asked as our pace turned into a run.

"A little bit!"

I managed to grab him in my arms, with him only protesting a little. I ran on, Rachel keeping pace with me, until…

"Stop!"

We all stopped.

"What?"

"We're here" He pointed in the dim light, and when I squinted I could see the outline of a metal ladder on the wall, leading upwards.

"Let's go then" I began to crawl up with him in my arm, waiting for him to protest. He didn't.

"Rach, you still there?"

"Yep, just hurry!" We both heard the groaning, like the house itself was moving. I reached the top, letting the boy hang off one side of the railing while I hung off the other, slamming my hand into what felt like a heavy wooden door above us.

"Timothy, how do we open it!" I yelled as the groaning got louder.

"There's a latch, here" he grabbed my hand, forcing it over to a cold metal area, and I fingered the latch. As soon as I figured it out, I unlatched it, then punching the door with all my might seeing it fly upwards, then start to come back down. I grabbed it before it could shut, forcing it up, and at the same time crawling up the rest of the way, pulling the boy up with me. I made sure he was out, then threw the door back on its hinges, crawling out all the way. I turned, grabbing Rachel's hand as she held it up, pulling her up and out of it as well. When she was out I grabbed the door, shutting it and finding a lock there, locking it just in time it seemed.

"Robert, we're out!"

I jerked my head to look at Rachel in the moonlight, and…

And then I looked up, just as the night breeze swept past, cooling the heat on my skin.

I looked around, realising we were on the front lawn of the house. Not far from us were the tents Dean and his goon had put up. Then I looked at the house, so dark and terrifying, despite the bright white of the moon playing across its roof.

I turned back to the tents, rage filling my body.

"Bastards!" I hissed, getting up and walking over, my fists clenched.

"Robert!"

"I'm gonna kill them!" I yelled, yanking back the flap of the tent.

What I saw made me gag.

"Oh god" I whispered, stumbling back a little.

"What? What's…" then Rachel looked, and she screamed.

Inside were the bodies of Dean and his goons. Rotting… like they'd been there for weeks, with holes in the eyes and worms and larvae wriggling around their bodies.

"How… what…but…" Rachel gaped at me, her face white.

Then… we heard a shrill laughter, and both of us jumped up, turning to see Timothy laughing into the sky, a gleeful look on his face.

"Timothy?"

"You actually believed me! Ahahahahahaaa! How gullible…" he shook his head, grinning at us. It wasn't a nice grin either.

"What? What happened to them!" I snapped, balling my hands into fists.

"Don't you get it? It's not the house that is the problem… it's the very ground it was built on!"

"But… but you said…" Rachel was still in a state of disbelief.

"You don't really believe that it would let anyone get away, would you? I was taken almost a century ago…" he laughed again, and that just fuelled my anger for this boy.

"You-"

"Yes. Me"

"ROBERT LOOKOUT!"

I stopped just before vines shot out of the ground, blocking the path between me and the boy. I snarled, focusing on-

"AHH!"

I spun to see a vine had her ankle!

"No!" I dove, grabbing her ankle and yanking the vine, pulling it apart. The ground under us suddenly started shaking…the boy was laughing again…

_He_ was doing this!

"RUN FOR IT!" I yelled, but was suddenly overcome with fast growing vines. I kicked and wrenched myself free, grabbing Rachel's wrist blindly and running away from the house and onto the street.

Somehow landed face first onto the pavement, hearing Rachel scream and tires screeching as I barely was aware of headlights coming towards us…

Then the headlights stopped, and a door slammed.

"Jesus! What the fuck do you think you kids are doing out on the street!" Some guy yelled as I felt myself being helped up. I looked around, noticing Rachel and the guy had helped me up. Then…

My head shot around to look at the house…

All was silent. The tents were still there, but… but Timothy and the dangerous vines were gone. I managed to turn to the guy, who looked angry and concerned all at once.

"Uh… sorry sir" I managed to smile, not giving any real reason. A few minutes later he left, and Rachel and I went onto the other side of the street, both of us looking at the house, then at each other.

"We can't just leave the others" I said.

"Oh, and what do you spose we do Robert? Run in there as elephants and knock the place down? That whole _area_ is cursed!"

I looked at her again "We need an exorcist or something"

She just screamed at me, walking away.

"RACHEL!"

"ROBERT WE CAN'T GO BACK IN THERE! We were lucky to escape the first time! And… we'll, I…"

"I think we got out too easily" I said, stopping her train of thought. She stopped, turning to look back at me, then up at the house.

"Fuck" she whispered.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best! As I said, I've been really stuck with this story!**

**So, if any of you have any ideas, I'd be happy to listen! **

**Oh, and the next chapter might just be narrated by Jake… I don't know yet, but we'll see how it goes, okay? **

**NOW REVIEW MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!**


	9. The sitting room

**Okay, another chapter of SCAREDOM! WHEE!**

**YAAAAAAAAAY! I RULE ALL YOU PEOPLE! BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEE!**

**karone-sakura; sure! Here it is! And I promise… it'll be super freaky! WHEE!**

**LittleMigett; well, the freaky is about to get EVEN FREAKIER! YAAAY!**

**GenesisDragon; dude, all you gotta do is DREAM! I did… AND THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS! YAAY! But… if I do think of anything else… I'll be sure to pass it on, okay? YAAY!**

**krazi little aus; now why would I do that? WHEEEE! FUUUUN! YAAAY! WHOOYEAH!**

**And by the way, this chapter shall be done in Jakes pov, cause I don't know how to do Cassie all that well… sooooo… HERE WE GO! YAAY!**

**And this shall be especially dedicated to gpshaw! DON'T EVER GIVE UP DUDE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jake **

I led Cassie into what looked like an old sitting room. In the pale glow of the light above us we saw an old fireplace, and around it were old-style cushioned seats with those funny curved legs, and bookshelves here and there. On one of the seats there was a book, open to a certain page, as if someone had been reading and then had to run somewhere in a hurry. The thought sent a chill down my spine.

Oh man… my best friend was… and Jade…

No! I couldn't think like that now! I had to get out whoever I could! Had to get us out alive… no other choice…

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked Cassie, who was stuck to my arm…and I was so glad about that… stopping in my tracks and just listening intently. I heard creaking… but, it was a kind of house creaking thing…

"Don't worry Cassie, it's just-"

And then came a sound that couldn't be mistaken as just normal creaking…

Someone was running around upstairs! I could hear it!

What… what if it was…

I gulped, stuck between calling out, and staying rooted to the spot, not talking.

"Jake?" Cassie whispered, and I shook myself out of my thoughts, looking down at her frightened features. I had to do something!

"Don't say a word to them! Let's just go downstairs and-"

_Creeaaaa…_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_CRASH!_

Someone screamed, and then a door slamming!

We both jumped, and I looked back down at Cassie. I think the look on my face told her everything.

"It's okay Jake, you don't have to be the leader anymore. We'll get through this together, okay?"

I would have agreed with her… if the light hadn't gone out, making us jump again.

I sighed "I've got a bad feeling about this"

As if on que, our only source of light, the moon, suddenly darkened. My head shot over to the big glass windows, realising it wasn't the house that had just done that… it must have been a cloud.

Damn clouds… couldn't they tell I was wound up enough as it was?

"Hang on. I think… lets get a little closer to the window, so I can at least see a tiny bit better" Cassie said, fumbling around for something, and I looked at her like she was crazy.

Didn't she remember the last time we went near a damn window?

"Cas-" but she was already leading me over. We sat on down on one of the seats next to the windows, and I took a chance to look outside.

Still looked normal out there. Same boring street… boring houses… Dean and his gangs tents still there… why wouldn't they let us out?

Why was all of this happening to us?

"Okay, I might have some small torches in my jeans… I c-can't really remember right now" Cassie muttered, fumbling around. I continued to stare out the window, knowing I should say something to comfort her, but… nothing came to mind. It was like I was drawing a complete blank…

Marco. Gone.

Jade. Gone.

Possibly Tobias and Rtaia too. And… Ithiell…

But…

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that something was happening to the corner of the window. Only until it started to make its way upwards did I see it…

I yanked Cassie up and back, my eyes never leaving the window.

"Jake! What-" she stopped when I pointed.

"There is ice building on the window!"

"I can see that" she murmured as it cracked and made the sounds of…. well, glass and ice going together, basically.

"Cassie, I really hope you have those torches that you promised"

"Uh… yeah! I feel them! Here" I felt something small go in my hand, and it took me a second to realise it was a small torch.

"Is this…"

"Yeah. I usually carry a couple around in case"

"Okay then" I muttered, turning it on and getting a lame little circle of light, which was soon joined by another.

"Sorry. Batteries must be running out" she said, and I shrugged.

"Better than nothing"

I shouldn't have said that, because the light started to flicker. I bit my lip, then gathering my courage and starting to walk back towards the front entrance.

I only took two steps before something moving on the floor made me jump back, slamming into Cassie. We stumbled, before I heard a faint mewling sound. I looked down to see the shape of a cat wondering around. Relief flooded my system, along with a bit of anger at myself for being so scared by a cat and at the cat for just being… well, a cat.

I turned my little torch on it… it was a tabby cat…

But that wasn't what mad me freeze. It was the light that I had trained on the animal was… going straight… _through_… the animal.

And I was pretty sure that _wasn't_ supposed to happen!

"Um… Jake?" Cassie's voice shook, and I nodded… so I wasn't paranoid…

"That cat shall never leave"

Cassie yelped, and I bit back a simular sound, both of us jumping back at the sudden voice out in the hallway. A voice I'd never heard.

The fireplace behind us suddenly exploded to life, just before the woman came into view. She was wearing an old style maids uniform… looking like it was from the fifties or something, brown with a white apron, and her black hair was tied back in a bun. She had a slender face and neck, and her brown eyes, which were trained on both of us.

I grabbed Cassie, bringing her close to me, backing up as the woman entered the room, coming towards us, her eyes almost seeming to bore into my soul as the firelight flickered off her face and body, giving her an eerie presence.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask, my throat coming out dry and raspy.

"The cat shall never leave, and neither shall you" she snarled, and she stretched out her arms to us… it was then I realised we were getting dangerously close to the fire…

Did she plan to burn us?

My god… I'd never felt so weak and helpless in all my life…

Until… until I saw something out of the corner of my eye…

"CASSIE DUCK!" I yelled, throwing her and myself down on the floor, just before a thundering crash was heard, scattering glass and wall everywhere. I covered Cassie as best I could, hearing the animal cries from the creatures who'd done it.

"AHHH!" the woman screamed, but I really didn't care about her right now. My focus was on keeping Cassie safe. I heard a sickening sound… and I guessed that was the end of the woman…

(YEEEEEHAW!) I heard Rachel cry, and I finally managed to get up, pulling Cassie up with me and seeing two gigantic African elephants heads standing where the front wall used to be.

I blinked "Rachel"

(In the flesh! And I'm here to save your sorry asses)

(Hey! I'm here too _Queen Rachel_!) Robert snapped, and I sighed.

"Guys, can we talk later? Right now we've got to get everyone else out of here"

"How… how did you break the wall?" Cassie whispered.

(Easy; this house might have encountered human beings before, but it's never encountered _us_) Robert said smugly, and for once I was glad he was right.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Well, I hope this was scary enough!**

**If not… ah well! **

**I'll probably continue this… I'm not sure yet. Depends on reviews and if I can find more scary things to happen to them. **

**Now please, review? It would mean a lot to me and the remaining characters if you would…**

**Oh, and please, vote who should and who shouldn't die! **

**You tell me. Mainly cause I don't know who else to kill off… and if I should. So please, tell me. **

**REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND ICE WINDOWS AND… AND A DARK AND SCARY NIGHT YOUR WAY! **


	10. Just when you thought it was over

**Sorry its been so long guys! Lotsa stuff been happening... not all of it good... and then our net was crappin itself... **

**Buuuuuuuut... IM GETTIN TO IT NOOW! YAAY! WHEEEEE!**

**LOVE ME FOR I AM INSAAANE!**

**GenesisDragon; yeah, I know… it's hard to come up with new ways to scare ya… hopefully this'll work! YEAH! FINGERS CROSSED!**

**LittleMidgett; YAY! I RULE! What do I rule? WHERE IS MY CROWN? AHAAHA!**

**TobiasHawk13; AHHH! (runs) NOT THE KNIIIIFE! NOOOO! THAT'S WHATS SPOSED TO HAPPEN IN HORROR MOVIIIES! PEOPLE DIIIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**karone-sakura; ooh, crawling skin... creepy… just don't turn out like those people in X-Files (shivers)… eeka… **

**krazi little aus; I know this is a dumb question, but WHY HATE CASSIE! And I shall decide as I go on… cause everyone keeps picking different people and its confusing my poor little mind…**

**Tiamath; NO I NOT BE BRITISH! I be… hehe… wait… wait for it… AUSSIE! A hundred and ten percent Australian! I meant torches as in… flashlights! Yeah! And I actually planned to have another chapter up ON 'halloween' for you guys (cause I'm nice like that) but I couldn't think of anything! OH DA HORRA! AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!**

**Well, now that I've bored you all with review reps… ONTO THE STORY! YEAH! YEAH! YEAAAAH! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I was a little more confident now that I'd ripped through the houses wall as an elephant.

Wouldn't you?

We shifted and morphed back, standing in front of Jake and Cassie in the now partly demolished house.

"What now oh fearless leader?"

Jake gave me a look, and I just smiled at him.

"Don't get cocky. We still have to find the others"

Oh. Yeah. The others.

Totally wiped the smile off my face.

"Okay, so… where do we start?"

"You and Cassie go upstairs. Rachel and I will look back down here"

"Well all right then" I shrugged, looking around. The place seemed almost normal now that we'd smashed it up.

Nothing bad was going on, lights had returned to their usual dim glow… no freaky girls or boys or trees or evil hooded things around… place seemed almost normal.

Almost.

"Well, ladies first" I said, bowing and showing her the way to the stairs. I saw Rachel glaring at me but decided to ignore it, looking only at Cassie.

She shook her head, but going anyway and giving Jake a long look.

"You take care of her, all right?" Jake gave me the eye, and I nodded.

I went to the stairs, where Cassie was looking up, biting her lip nervously.

"It'll be okay" I told her, looking up as well.

"You haven't been up the stairs"

"True, but that just means I'm not scared of whatever's up there"

"Oh how comforting" She muttered, then grabbed the banister and hauled herself up the stairs. I followed right behind her.

The stairs creaked and groaned, but it was nothing to me. I'd run from large hooded creatures… what were creaking stairs to me?

We reached the second floor, and I looked around. Looked… normal. Dim lights… but other than that… pretty good.

"Not baad"

"This is where Marco and Jade were taken"

"Wait… what!" I suddenly felt a cold chill go through me. What had _happened_ up here?

"You heard me" she glared, making her way down the hall to the first room with the door shut.

She grabbed the doorhandle, and I saw her hesitate.

"Allow me" I strode up to the door, putting my hand over hers and twisting the handle, throwing the door open when she let go of it. It banged against the wall, and inside…

Nothing. Just a dark room.

"Um, are there lights in there?" She asked hesitantly. I shrugged, going over to check for lights. I found a switch, flicked it on…

"Looks like a sewing room or something"

"Let's not go in. Lots of pointy needles in there"

I shrugged "Agreed"

We shut the door, then I went and opened another one.

And instantly, it felt…

Cold.

"Um… do you-"

"Robert!" Cassie suddenly shrieked making me jump and turn around.

I saw…

"What the hell?" I gasped. The hallway… it…

WHERE THE HELL HAD THE STAIRS GONE!

"Look! the other side!"

I spun and looked around at the other end of the hallway.

"Shiest" I murmured. It was the same as the other one.

"Looks like this house still has some tricks up its sleeves" Cassie murmured.

I couldn't say anything. Because at that moment I felt something snaking up my legs.

"What the f-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

WHAM! My face hit the carpet!

"ROBERT!" Then I heard a thunk beside me. I managed to turn and see…

Vines! Where did… they weren't…

And then I saw they were more than just vines. Sure, they had leaves, but…

"Ah!" There was suddenly a snakes face right in mine!

I tried to grab it, but found my arms were pinned down by its body.

It opened its mouth, revealing its glistening fangs and hissing.

"OH MY GOD! JAAKE! JAAAAAAKE!" Cassie screamed, and if I wasn't staring something like a snake in the eye, I'd probably have been screaming with her.

I tried to move my legs, then my arms…

"_HORWAAAAR!" _

Suddenly, I was free. I looked up to see Jake, a tiger, and behind him a wolf.

Bear must've been too big for Rachel to get up here.

(You two okay?)

"Brrriilliant. I almost got my face chewed off by a thing that shouldn't exist, but what's new?" I said sarcastically as I got up, going and hauling Cassie up as Rachel ripped the last of the vine snakes off her.

(Good! Let's-) Before Rachel could finish, we heard a rumbling from all around us. Then… it was coming from the left!

(Quick! In here!) Jake yelled, running into the door we'd just opened. I looked down the hallway, at where the sound was coming from, then followed him, grabbing Cassie's arm as I did and dragging her into the room. Rachel followed, and I slammed the door shut, finding that chain lock and slipping it onto the door.

(Like that's gonna stop whatever's out there!) Rachel snapped, and I just glared at her in the dimly lit room.

"Stop it!" Cassie hissed "We've got a _bigger _problem right now!"

_thud…thud…thud! Thud! Thud! THUD! THUD!THUD! THUD!** THUD! THUD! **_

(It's right outside the door!) Jake yelped as the pounding on the wall in front of us continued to get louder and louder. It sounded like an ogre had followed us!

"No shit Sherlock!" I growled, standing in the middle of that room and not knowing what to do.

_**THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

The ground underneath us seemed to be shaking as the whole wall sounded like it was about to be pounded in.

I felt something touch my arm and I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned to see it was only Cassie, looking terrified. And since Jake was a tiger… and I was close…

Great.

"What are we go-"

_**THUD! THUD! THUD! THU-**_

It suddenly stopped. All of it. All the banging… every single noise from outside.

Inside, we were all still. Quiet. The only sound I could hear was from my own heartbeat thudding in my ears.

We waited… and waited… and waited some more…

And me, never being the patient type, pried Cassie's fingers off my arm and slowly crept towards the door. I slowly and cautiously reached for the handle…

(Robert, I don't think yo-)

_**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD!**_

We all screamed, and I jumped back from the door, almost landing on Rachel as I did.

(GET AWAY FROM US!) Rachel screamed as I saw the door rocking on its hinges… there was no chance that lock was gonna do anything…

_**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD!**_

Then, nothing again. None of us dare moved, or I think even _breathed_ for a short time…

"Is it over?" someone whispered.

"I… I don't know" Jakes voice… hadn't even known he'd demorphed…

"No one _touches_ that door until we know for sure"

"Right behind you there" I muttered, getting up and looking left and right at my friends, then around a room.

I spotted a fairly large mirror hanging on the wall, and my curiosity got the better of me.

Don't get me wrong, I was still… wary… about what was or had been on the other side of that door, its just… I needed to _do _something to figure this out… had to keep moving or my fear would just take over…

I walked up to it, standing in front of the old dusty mirror. Had an interesting frame…

Oh god, was that thing outside gone?

I shook my head, barely hearing the rest of the Animorphs talking about whatever as I continued to look at the mirror, wondering what era it was from, where it was made, where it came from…

Anything to get my mind off that thing outside. Couldn't think of that… had to… had to…

And beside the image of me, came a half a face. It was in shadow…

I jumped, looking beside me and seeing nothing, then looking back at the half face. It... it looked so…

"Shit! Jade!" I hissed, and the half face smiled and nodded slightly. There was something… off in her eyes… well, the eye that I could see… she looked like she was just right on the other side of the mirror…

"What… you scared me! What the heck are you doing there?"

The smile got wider, and then… I saw teeth forming…

Was she shifting?

Her eye looked blood red…

"Uh, guys?" I backed up a little, knowing something was seriously wrong.

"What?"

"Oh… what… theee…"

A low growl came from the face in the mirror, then…

_CRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!_

_**-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-**_

**Hope ya'll liked! I've been running on empty for sooo looong!**

**And thanks to LittleMidgett for helping me figure out what I should do with it! YAY! HOPE YA LIKED!**


End file.
